Several species of prior-art valves are going to be discussed in the background, followed by a summary of why the present invention is novel and improved over the prior-art.
Standard Style Non-Axial Actuable Valve: Summary
FIG. 1A PRIOR-ART illustrates a non-axial actuable valve commonly used in low pressure pneumatic and hydraulic applications; for example used as a dog watering system that attaches to a hose bib on the outside of a home. A dog can drink a clean supply of water from the valve at will while not wasting excess water when not drinking from the valve. The dog watering valve typically utilizes a valve body comprising a bore that has a reduced diameter through-hole at its end. An elastomeric seal, such as having a round or square cross-section seats at the bottom of this bore. A rigid valve element sits on the elastomeric seal thus forming a circumferential sealing surface distally within the valve body bore. A compression spring sits above the rigid valve element and the spring is held in compression by a cap. The rigid valve element also has an actuation stem that protrudes through the reduced diameter through-hole at the end of the valve body that situates circumferentially within the elastomeric sealing surface. This valve is normally closed and fluid typically enters near or through the compression spring cap and is prevented from flowing through the valve by compression of the elastomer seal. The non-axial actuable valve is opened by pivoting the actuation stem generally perpendicular to the valve main axis. A greater pivoting angle from the valve main axis typically provides a higher flow rate through the valve. A dog would typically use its nose or tongue to pivot and actuate this type of valve. Upon removal of the pivoting force from the actuation stem such as when the dog stops drinking from the valve, the compression spring within the valve body will bias the non-axial actuable valve to a closed position. Most dogs quickly learn that by pivoting the actuation stem, water will flow for a refreshing drink. When done drinking, the water flow will cease.
Standard Non-Axial Actuable Valve: Limitations
The elastomeric seal is circumferentially supporting the compression spring preload between the bottom of the valve body and the rigid valve element. Excessive inlet pressure will compress the elastomeric seal proportional to the inlet pressure and the area of the rigid valve element. Illustrated in FIG. 1B PRIOR-ART, elevated inlet pressure makes valve actuation more difficult and will cause the elastomer seal to extrude as it excessively deforms under compression loading. Also, illustrated in FIG. 1C PRIOR-ART, opening the standard non-axial actuable valve while retaining elevated pressure increases the chances that the elastomer seal will extrude right out of the valve body, in whole or in part, thus possibly not allowing the valve to actuate on, actuate off once actuated on, and/or cause elastomeric seal damage. Therefore, the standard non-axial actuable valve works well in low pressure applications that only moderately deform the elastomeric seal and works poorly in elevated pressure applications that excessively deform the elastomeric seal.
Hard Seat Non-Axial Actuable Valve: Summary
Similar in construction of the standard non-axial actuable valve is a non-axial actuable valve that utilizes a harder material as the sealing seat. FIG. 2A PRIOR-ART illustrates a biased closed hard seal non-axial actuable valve. This harder material possesses structural integrity and is not likely to extrude, even under high pressure. Possible seat materials include delrin, Teflon, soft metals, or high durometer urethanes among other possible materials. A higher compressive spring force is required to attempt to fluidly seal a valve that utilizes a hard material seat which also equates into requiring a higher actuation force to overcome the closed position.
Hard Seat Non-Axial Actuable Valve: Limitations
Due to the excessive compressive forces on the hard seat, pivoting actuation force will likely be higher than the valve using an elastomer at its seat. Small amounts of contamination can quickly interfere with a hard seat thus not allowing the valve to completely close, causing a leak failure. A hard seat non-axial actuable valve will minimally compress its seat material upon actuation, even under elevated pressure. Very low pressures are typically not sealed by a hard valve seat. FIG. 2B PRIOR-ART illustrates an actuated open hard seat non-axial actuable valve exhibiting minimal seal material deformation.
Bonded Elastomer Seal Non-Axial Actuable Valve: Summary
Attempts to utilize an elastomer seal that is bonded or captured in place have been practiced and a non-actuated bonded elastomer seal non-axial actuable valve is illustrated in FIG. 3A PRIOR-ART. Adhesives can maintain an elastomer in place either to the valve body or to the rigid valve element. Likewise, an elastomer seal having a more complex shape can be captured to a valve body or captured within a multi-piece rigid valve element. Rapid actuation of a non-axial actuable valve having a bonded elastomer in place will not likely extrude the seal out of position within the valve.
Bonded Elastomer Seal Non-Axial Actuable Valve: Limitations
Either an additional elastomer bonding process must be practiced, thus increasing manufacturing costs, or a special shaped elastomer and/or valve seat(s) need to be made that are capable of capturing part of this seal in place thus maintain the seal into position. Any of these bonding or securing methods do create an overall more complex non-axial actuable valve assembly also increasing cost. Containment pressure capabilities for a bonded elastomer seal non-axial actuable valve are similar to those of the standard non-axial actuable valve, yet chances for elastomeric seal extrusion are considerably minimized. FIG. 3B PRIOR-ART illustrates a bonded elastomer seal non-axial actuable valve in an actuated open position. In addition to higher cost and potential failure of the seal bond or containment method, exposure to chemicals, heat, or other potential failure modes such as high pressure can cause failure of the seal retaining means.
The non-axial actuable valve taught in the embodiments of the present invention will improve upon the aforementioned limitations of the prior-art. Each embodiment is designed to be actuated by a pivoting action on its actuation stem. This pivoting action will fulcrum about one or more valve components and the actuation force can deviate from true perpendicular to the valve main axis so long as the pivot force (perpendicular) component can overcome the closed forces. Also, each embodiment self-resets to a closed position when not acted upon by external actuation forces.
This invention solves a long felt need for a valve that is simple by design, inexpensive to manufacture, and capable of handling both high and low operating pressures equally well. Other non-axial actuable valves are a rare find in hardware catalogs. One lucky enough to find a commercially available non-axial actuable valve will quickly find that manufacturers consistently limit the maximum operating pressure to the low hundred psi pressure range, such as 200 psig maximum, or considerably less.
In fact, Inventor searched near and far for such a non-axial actuable valve that could maintain low input pressure as well as reliably operate under high inlet pressure. After much research, it became apparent that no manufacturers made such a valve that could handle inlet pressures operable to thousands of psig before failing and capable of opening through non-linear actuation while also sealing at 0 psig or substantially 0 psig.
The non-linear actuable valves embodied in the present invention maintain pressure containment through a novel approach over the prior-art. The exemplary embodiments teach improved non-linear actuable valves that reduce the chances for seal extrusion, particularly at elevated retaining pressure, while keeping the component count low, and are capable of functioning under both high and low pressure.
The following embodiments will describe the present invention as well as exemplify the preferred embodiment. Additionally, with the aid of figures and an understanding of the prior-art, one having ordinary skill in the art will be able to understand and appreciate the gained utility from the embodiments to follow.